Love and Hate
by espergirl04
Summary: Two girls both have their eyes on the same person. Longer explanation inside! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…or any of the characters in Harry Potter…that would be JK Rowling

Okay…so on Halloween my friends and I each dressed up as a person from each house at Hogwarts. We even made up names and histories and family trees (Yes I know...it's kind of sad). Anyways…one of my friends and I had an argument over who got Harry (hehe). Since I was in Gryffindor I said that he was so mine but for some reason she didn't agree with. So she told me that I should write a fan fic on it and has been bugging me for ages to actually write it. So here it is! Oh yes…this first chapter is just an introduction of the two girls, it'll smooth out after this and become more original characters oriented…kind of. Sorry for the extremely long rambling intro…on with the story!

* * *

Professor McGonagall adjusted her glasses as she gazed down at the scroll she held in her hands. "Aisling, Isabella," she called out in her clear voice. Everyone waited expectantly.

A girl walked nervously forward allowing her dark hair to hide her face. Why did her last name have to start with an A? After managing not to trip while walking towards the rickety stool, she finally picked up the sorting hat, sighing with relief as she placed it on her head. It slipped down over her ears and she found herself shaking as she waited for it to decide.

_Hmmm…interesting…not a first year are you? A transfer student, how intriguing…where to put you? Slytherin perhaps? No, not a pureblood I see…better be…_GRYFFINDOR!

A roar of applause greeted her from the Gryffindor table and she made her way over smiling slightly. She was looking for a place to sit when she heard her name called.

"Jade!" Her cousin's smiling face greeted her and she made her way over.

"Lavender, you have no idea how glad I am that you're in Gryffindor! I was scared that I wouldn't know anyone!" she sat down between her cousin and a girl with bushy brown hair and glasses.

"Sorry I didn't find you sooner; I looked for you on the train but I didn't see you. You do prefer to be called Jade still, right?"

Jade nodded and Lavender suddenly lit up, "I should introduce you to everyone. This is my friend Parvati Patil," she pointed to a girl on her other side, "and that over there is Hermione Granger…she's okay I guess…she can be a bit of a know it all at times," she had whispered the last part and then raised her voice again, "that's Harry Potter over there. You've heard of him haven't you?" Without waiting for a reply she went on, "He's rather cute, don't you think? Then there's Ron and his sister Ginny. They're easy to remember. All the Weasley's have bright red hair."

Jade stared at her for a moment; it had been eight years since she had seen Lavender. While her cousin seemed perfectly at ease with her she felt that she barely knew Lavender.

"Then of course you have Dean and Seamus, they're both pretty cute too," Lavender paused as if waiting for her opinion.

"Umm…yeah, they are," Jade was beginning to feel slightly overwhelmed.

It was then that she noticed Hermione, Harry, and Ron whispering and occasionally glancing at her. She could feel her cheeks growing hot; she could tell they were talking about her.

"Excuse me," the girl named Hermione had turned to her while both Ron and Harry hid their heads in their hands. "We were just wondering what year you're in…you don't look like a first year but I've never seen you before. Those two over there were too embarrassed to ask," she inclined her head towards Harry and Ron.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron groaned at the same time. Jade attempted to stifle her giggle but did not quite succeed.

"I'm sixteen, so sixth year," then she added, "I'm from America but my parents were originally from England and decided that it was time to move back." She knew her cheeks were still red, she was a fairly shy person and normally it took her a while before she started talking to people she did not know.

Hermione started to say something when a wizened wizard with a long white beard stood up at the staff table. The hall grew quiet as he began to speak.

"For those of you, who are new to Hogwarts, welcome! For those who are not…welcome back! Before we start our delicious feast there are a few things I must impress upon you. Due to certain events, new implements have been placed on Hogwarts for your protection. The Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits and I highly suggest that if you value your life you stay away from it. Wyverns will be posted at all entrances and it will be in your best interest to steer clear of them. Also, Argus Filch has posted a rather long list of items that are not permitted in the Hogwarts." He paused a moment and smiled. "One more item of business and then I promise you'll be able to dig into the delightful, savory, mouth watering feast. We have a new defense against the dark arts teacher, please welcome Professor Venus Ellington"

A small blonde haired woman stood up at the teachers table, she smiled slightly at the students. Jaws dropped simultaneously and there was shocked whispering before Dumbledore announced, "Now then, dig in!"

"Did you see her Harry! She has to be part veela, just like Fleur." Ron was grinning happily. Harry on the other hand did not seem to be paying much attention but was stabbing rather harshly at his food.

Jade debated whether or not to ask him what was wrong but decided against it. Hermione seemed to have it all taken care of. She turned her attention back to her cousin but Lavender seemed to be having a rather intent conversation with Parvati.

"You know how much I adore professor Trelawney and all, but what about Firenze?"

"I'm positive he'll be teaching again, he has too, doesn't he?"

Jade shifted uncomfortably in her seat, she had no idea who they were talking about. She missed her friends, she missed her old school, she missed well…everything. Going to Hogwarts was like stepping into a fairy tale book. A great sprawling castle with towers and no doubt secret passages, but she found herself missing her old school. Even if it had been somewhat bland compared to all this.

"Something the matter?"

Her heart stopped, the voice had an Irish accent. She simply adored Irish accents, although she adored any accent come to think of it, but Irish was definitely the best. "No, everything is great," she muttered forcing a smile.

"I'm Seamus by the way," he said with a grin.

"Hi, my name's Jade," she said unsure of what else to say.

"So…what do you think of Hogwarts?"

"It's umm…nice…although castles kind of scare me." For a moment she could not believe that she had actually admitted that. It was the truth. While she found castles exciting and beautiful, they were also somewhat scary. They were all so old. Still, she had not wanted anyone to know that she thought that castles were creepy, it was quite childish.

Seamus was laughing and she felt her cheeks grow hot, "What's so funny?" she asked indignantly.

"You think that castles are scary? Because of ghosts?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"Possibly…" she muttered.

Seamus stood up, "Hey Nick! Come here a moment!"

A silvery figure glided towards them with a melancholy expression on his transparent face.

"L-Lavender?" Jade stammered.

"Hmmm?"

"Is-is that?" she gestured frantically towards the swiftly approaching figure.

"Oh him? That's nearly headless Nick. The house ghost."

"Oh, umm…right." Jade had a strong longing to crawl under the table but managed to stay in her seat. She began stabbing a potato over and over with her fork and stared at it intently.

"Are you alright?" Lavender peered at her.

"Yes…no problem…none." She sincerely hoped that Seamus was not going to mention her to Nick. She knew he was she just knew it. There had to be a place to hide, not under the table, maybe she could run to the bathroom.

She heard Seamus say something and to her utter horror she found Nick looking straight at her. "Well hello," he said waiting for a reply.

"H-hi, n-nice to meet you, erm…you can umm…go now…not to be rude…s-sorry."

Nick was giving her a confused look but shrugged then silently glided off.

"That wasn't nice," she said with a scowl.

"Sorry, but you have to get used to it sometime," he said with an expressions so earnest that she was forced to smile.

The rest of the meal went by rather uneventful. Except for when Ron had started yelling at Ginny for somehow landing in Dean's lap. Harry had managed to calm his friend but the whole school, and the teachers had no doubt heard him. Other than that, everything had gone by smoothly.

When the last of the food finally vanished it was time for them to head to their dormitories. Jade stood and followed Lavender closely. She was secretly dreading heading to the dorms, until now it was all kind of dreamlike. Once she reached her room she knew that it would finally all sink in. That this was now her home and all of her friends were far away in the homely dorm over looking a sprawling garden. She wondered with a sudden pang if they had forgotten her.

They had come to a stop in front of a large picture of a rather large woman. "Password?" she asked in a pleasant voice.

"Piscis Austrinus"

The picture suddenly swung up and Jade unconsciously jumped. She gasped when they entered the common room. "Wow, this is…great!" she said with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it," Lavender said with a smile. "Listen, I know that your probably really homesick and all, but don't worry. Everything will be great, I promise! You'll love it here."

"I…I suppose," Jade said with a feigned smile. Secretly she knew that it would probably take her forever to get used to it.

"Come on; let's go up to the room."

* * *

Lori followed the others as they started to file out of the Great Hall, stopping suddenly she sprinted back to the Ravenclaw table. "Wait for me in front of the dorms," she cried over her shoulder to Mandy, her baffled friend.

She impatiently brushed her silky blonde hair into a pony tail and looked around. A single book lay on the table and she grabbed it quickly; she knew she had left something. It was her favorite book and it could not be found in the Hogwarts library as it was written by a muggle.

Quickly she made her way out of the abandoned Hall and started towards their dorms. She was scanning a particular passage in the book that she simply loved and did not notice the boy until she ran into him. "Terribly sorry, I didn't see you…" she trailed off. She had run into Harry Potter. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, was standing right in front of her. Harry Potter whom she had had a crush on since first year but was too shy to tell him, let alone speak to him.

"Good book?" he asked with an amused smile.

"Yes, it's really good actually," she blushed, "Anyways, I am really sorry about running into you like that."

"No problem," he said amiably.

"Well, I guess I'll go now," she started edging away then stopped. Now was her chance, she could finally let him know that she existed. "Umm, my name's Lori by the way. I'm in Ravenclaw."

He nodded, "Erm, nice to meet you. You haven't seen Hermione by any chance?"

Lori looked at him slightly abashed, "No, sorry."

"She went chasing after some first year that was carrying a dung bomb, honestly," he said rolling his eyes. "Then Ron went chasing after her to try to get her to lay off a bit."

"I don't think I've seen either of them."

"Thanks anyways, see you later then…"

"Harry?" Was she really doing this?

"Yeah?" he was looking at her with a puzzled expression.

"You know that thing you started last year? The defense thing?"

"The DA?"

"Yes, well Cho told me a bit about it. It sounds really interesting and I was just wondering if you were holding that again this year?"

He scuffed his foot against the stone floor with a series of unreadable expressions passing over his face. "I'm really not sure. Maybe, I'll let you know if I am. Lori, right?"

She nodded slightly pleased, Harry Potter knew her name. This was ridiculous she thought suddenly, getting all worked up over nothing. He would probably have forgotten about her by morning.

"Well, I'd better be off, have to keep Ron and Hermione from hurting each other," he said with a grin.

"Maybe I'll see you around." Lori found herself blushing. She was horrible when it came to talking to people she did not know, especially guys she had a crush on.

"Nice talking to you," Harry turned and walked off.

Lori made it back to the common room in a complete daze. Mandy was waiting for her with the password. "What happened?" She asked at once. "Is something wrong?"

"No, but guess who I talked to!" she practically squealed in a way very much unlike her.

"I dunno, who? You have to tell me!"

"Harry Potter!"

Mandy stood, staring at her. "And?"

"I've liked him since forever!"

"What? No you haven't, you told me that you were over that four years ago!"

The truth was Lori had told Mandy she was over it. Only because Mandy had told her that it was time to get over him because obviously nothing was ever going to happen. Except she had not gotten over him, she just never talked to him.

"You did get over him…didn't you?"

"Well…maybe…"

"I don't believe you," Mandy groaned. "Quidditch through the Ages," she said and the door to their common room opened. "We can talk about this up in our rooms…it looks like we need to have a small discussion about this."

* * *

Please review! If you don't like it you can tell me…but please be nice. Thanks! 


End file.
